1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to waveguides, and more particularly, to codoped Al—Yb waveguides. The waveguide of the present invention includes trivalent Yb within the waveguide and is substantially free of divalent Yb therewithin. A method is presented which minimizes the formation of divalent Yb within the waveguide.
2. Background Art
The use of waveguides in various industries such as telecommunications and lasers, among others, has been steadily increasing. The ability to send optical signals through waveguides is well known in the art, and, a number of different constructions have been developed.
One type of construction calls for the codoping of a waveguide with Aluminum and Ytterbium. While such waveguides exhibit beneficial characteristics and have many benefits, problems have been encountered. For example, a very effective SBS suppressing fiber includes a core which includes Al—Yb codoping. Among other problems, the codoped fibers often exhibit emissions and/or absorption at improper and undesirable wavelengths. For example, one manufactured SBS suppression fiber has exhibited absorption in the 1064 nm range. Other waveguides which include codoped Al—Yb have exhibited photodarkening effects, which degrade the waveguide over time, and which eventually render the waveguide useless.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to overcome the deficiencies encountered with prior art codoped Al—Yb waveguides.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a codoped Al—Yb waveguide which is free of photodarkening effects over time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a codoped Al—Yb waveguide usable as an SBS suppression waveguide for lasers and telecommunication.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of manufacturing codoped Al—Yb waveguide which does not include the deficiencies and performance inhibiting properties of prior art waveguides.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.